


Open Your Eyes

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: juldooz on tumblr said: Sherlolly for the ask list [kisses]: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



"It's OK, I promise I won't vanish or, or turn into a pumpkin if you open them."

Sherlock blinked - once, twice - then allowed his eyes to open fully and meet those of Molly Hooper. _Such a warm brown,_ he found himself thinking, _how have I never noticed how beautiful they were before?_

_Because before it would have been too dangerous to notice that,_ some inner voice reminded him. It didn't sound like John or Mycroft or anyone else who normally populated his mind palace, and it took him unsettlingly long to realize it was his _own_ voice he was hearing. Huh. How strange.

"Didn't I tell you once not to make jokes?" The words were out before he could stop them; would she understand that they weren't meant to be as harsh as they sounded?

She dimpled and stroked her fingers along his shoulders. "Once. But I ignored you then and I'm ignoring you now." Her fingers wandered up to his neck, to his cheeks, and she raised herself on tiptoes to gently rub her nose against his. "See how much I'm ignoring you, Sherlock?"

"Oh do please keep ignoring me, Molly Hooper, just like that," he breathed, then gave into temptation and kissed her again, reveling in the feel of her soft, soft lips beneath his.

And when he opened his eyes, she'd neither vanished nor turned into a pumpkin and he knew he need never fear either possibility - however fanciful - ever again.


End file.
